1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel triazine compounds and compositions and methods of using to treat malaria and/or chemoprophylaxis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malaria is the number one infectious disease threat for deployed US troops. There is a critical need for the discovery of new classes of anti-malaria drugs due to the therapeutic challenges emanating from the emergence of resistance in many structural classes of current therapies.